


Muggleborn Problems - Year Two

by Ismira_Daugene, queenoftheslayers



Series: Muggleborn Problems [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Muggle Technology, Muggle-born, Muggle-born Culture, Muggle-born Pride, Muggle-born Problems, Next Generation, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ismira_Daugene/pseuds/Ismira_Daugene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenoftheslayers/pseuds/queenoftheslayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet and Maddy are off to their second year at Hogwarts!  The Ravenclaw and Slytherin meet more new friends and have to deal with more muggleborn problems that crop up in everyday life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

It was the first week of term back at Hogwarts for Madeline Jacobson and Violet Hayden. The sorting this year had been pretty interesting as more Potters and Weasleys began their magical education. There were only two, but they had both been a bit surprising with what houses they were sorted into. Rose Weasley, daughter to the famous Hermione and Ron Weasley had been sorted into Ravenclaw (a fact that Violet had been quite proud of). Albus Potter (Harry and Ginny Potter's second son) was sorted into Hufflepuff (a bit of a surprise). However probably the most surprising had been the sorting of Draco and Astoria Malfoy's son, Scorpius. The platinum blond boy had surprised everyone when the sorting hat had shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" There had been silence in the Great Hall as he sat down at the yellow and black clad table, but (as to be expected) the Hufflepuffs were the first to break the silence by cheering for him and welcoming him with open arms.

It was the first Saturday after term had started when the Hufflepuffs invited everyone to a party to be held in a large room near the kitchens. Violet informed Madeline that it was also near their common room, but due to the school's security it couldn't actually be held in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Everyone had been invited, on the condition they check their wand at the door. The best part about a Hufflepuff party (as Vi and Maddy were to find out) was the music and the food. In a bid to accommodate as many people as possible they had a large variety of food (all brought in from the kitchens just down the corridor) and music (supplied by both muggleborns and purebloods).

When Maddy and Vi finally arrived (fashionably late as Maddy called it) the party was already going strong. Someone had managed to sneak in a ton of butterbeer, and Maddy was pretty sure the pumpkin juice had been spiked with fire whiskey. However everyone was having fun. The theme for the party was simply Welcome Back!. Most of the students in attendance were older, but there were a few other second and third years that Maddy and Vi saw. The two girls grabbed a butterbeer each and joined a group of second years dancing in the middle of the crowd.

It was getting on towards two in the morning and the party was still going strong when a drunk Gryffindor pushed an equally drunk Slytherin. From there it escalated quickly, but since everyone had to check their wand at the door, it was all physical. Maddy and Vi, who had been taking a break from dancing, quickly tried to get out of the way. It got to the point where punches were being thrown in an all out inter-house brawl when several older Hufflepuffs all shouted at once "IMMOBULUS!"

Everyone in the room was frozen, even those who had only been trying to flee the fight. A voice near the door called out to everyone. "Okay, party's over people! We're gonna unfreeze you by house and you will go back to your dorms!"

Maddy and Violet happened to be facing toward the door and they could see that the person speaking was the Head Boy (a Gryffindor). Next to him stood the Head Girl (a Hufflepuff). They were both giving everyone disappointed looks. The Slytherins were unfrozen first and Madeline left the party room to wait outside in the hall. Ravenclaws were next and Violet joined her friend a few minutes later. It was well past curfew, but the two friends didn't really care. The next day was Sunday, so they didn't have class. They wound up back at the Slytherin Common Room though because it was closest. Vi was a little nervous about entering, but Maddy assured her it would be fine. As it turned out, there were a few others who had brought friends from other houses in so they wouldn't have to try getting back to their own dorm and risk getting caught. The girls even thought they spotted a Gryffindor or two in the Slytherin Common Room, which just went to prove that the inter-house fighting was only between a few individuals.

While some people were wide awake and chatting, others were headed off to bed. This included Vi and Maddy. The two girls realized just how exhausted they were all of a sudden, and quickly made their way down to the second year dorms where Violet transfigured a pillow into an air mattress and blanket. Both were out like a light in minutes.

The next morning, they woke late and Violet insisted on going back to Ravenclaw tower to change and shower before breakfast. However afterwards they went to brunch in the Great Hall with a few other second years. They all sat at the Ravenclaw table and tucked into the scrambled eggs and sausages. About halfway through breakfast though Headmistress Merrick stood from her place at the center of the staff table and looked out expectantly at her students. "Just a quick announcement this morning!" she said cheerfully. "I would just like to remind students that while inter-house comradery is encouraged, it should not be taking place at two o'clock in the morning. Also, alcohol is not permitted on school grounds." With that she sat back down and started up a conversation with Professor Hagrid. The second years at the Ravenclaw table looked at each other before chuckling. Apparently the Headmistress had a sense of humor.


	2. Pour Some Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want candy!

It was almost Halloween and Maddy and Violet were neck deep in studies. For some reason, all of the professors had assigned something due that week and it was wreaking havoc on the second years as they scrambled to finish everything and at least get an A on it. It was Thursday night and Maddy and Vi had been ensconced away in the library since half past five working on the last essay due for their double potions class tomorrow morning with Professor Bedivere. The Professor had assigned thirty centimeters on the properties and methods of the sleeping draught.

"Your head of house is just cruel," Maddy muttered as she measured her essay only to find out it was three centimeters too short.

"He's practical," Vi replied still scribbling away. "Besides, I'm not sure how you're not going over thirty centimeters! I'm already at thirty four."

Maddy turned to face her friend, eyebrows level and lips pursed. "I hate you a little right now."

"That's fine, just finish your essay," Vi replied absently. She continued writing furiously until she felt Maddy lean against her arm. The Ravenclaw looked over to find her friend peeking over her shoulder at what she was writing. "And no cheating!" Vi covered up her essay quickly.

"Oh come on! Just give me something! I only need three more centimeters!" Maddy pleaded. "I helped you with the Charms essay, didn't I?"

Violet rolled her eyes and sighed, but didn't argue. Instead she held out her hand and Maddy gave her the essay. "Thank you!"

Vi quickly read over what her friend had written and handed it back. "You can expand a bit on the properties of valerian here, and here with lavender." She handed the essay back and went back to her own writing.

"Thank you!" Maddy rushed to fill in the information and when she measured her essay ten minutes later she was at thirty one centimeters! Violet took another twenty minutes to finish her essay though, and by the time she was done it was at forty two centimeters. The girls headed off to bed then, glad to call it a night and excited for Halloween the next day!

The next morning dawned cloudy and grey. The trees had lost nearly all of their leaves and the air had a brisk chill to it. Inside the Great Hall though, the students of Hogwarts were excitedly chattering away about the Halloween feast that would be held later that evening. Madeline and Violet had been reminiscing about Muggle candies that they would be missing out on over breakfast. "Oh! What about Fruit Pastilles?" Maddy said.

"They're okay. I'm more of a Jelly Babies fan," Violet shrugged.

Maddy chuckled, "You would be."

"Hey, you like Doctor Who just as much as I do!"

"True," the Slytherin shrugged.

"You guys do know we have chocolate and candy stuff in the wizarding world?" Allison Longbottom mentioned from across the table.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. You can't magic everything. Somethings just need to be left alone to enjoy the full flavors that confectioners come up with!" Maddy protested.

Allison rolled her eyes realizing she wouldn't win this argument. Terry Brooks, a muggleborn from Ravenclaw, was seated next to Allison and leaned over. "What about Galaxy chocolate bars, huh?" he grinned.

"Mmmm, Galaxy chocolate…"

"Mmmm, Galaxy chocolate…"

Both Maddy and Vi murmured at the same time. "JINX! ONE, TWO ,THREE, YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Maddy shouted.

Violet burst out laughing! "Fine! I'll buy you something when we go home for Christmas break."

The girls glanced up to find Allison and a couple of the other purebloods giving them strange looks, one eyebrow arched. "It's a muggle thing," Maddy shrugged. "You say something at the same time as someone else and whoever says the jinx first gets a free soda from the other person."

"Muggles can jinx each other?" Allison said slowly. "But they don't have any magic."

Madeline burst into laughter at this. "It's not actual jinxing. It's just what you say!"

"I don't get it," Isla Desjardins, a Slytherin pureblood seated next to Maddy commented.

"Just trust me," Maddy chuckled. "It's a muggle thing."

Isla and Allison didn't quite look convinced, but didn't ask any more. They finished their breakfast a few minutes later and were just about to leave the table when Vi's owl, Crone flew in with a large package attached to her claws. She landed heavily at the Ravenclaw table (where they were seated for the morning) and hooted at her owner. Violet gave the package a curious look and untied it from Crone's claws quickly before giving the owl some leftover bacon. Crone hooted in thanks before taking off again. "What's that?" Maddy asked inching closer.

"Dunno, let's find out," Vi replied starting to tear open the packing paper tied with string. Inside the paper was a box and a letter. Violet pulled out the letter and flipped it open. "It's from my brothers, and all it says is Happy Halloween."

"Should we be worried?" Allison asked, leaning back from the parcel.

"I am," Maddy replied leaning away as well.

"Chickens," Vi snorted. The brave Ravenclaw tore open the tape holding the box closed and peeked inside. A large grin grew on her face and she shoved the box towards Maddy for her to see.

Maddy hesitantly leaned over to peer in. The Slytherin girl's eyes grew wide and she grinned as well. "I love your brothers, Vi," she mumbled.

Inside the box was a treasure trove of candy and chocolates! Maddy saw Fruit Pastilles, Spangles, Jelly Babies, Galaxy Chocolate, Mars Bars, Polo Mints, and Strawberry Laces to name a few. "What is all that?" Allison asked leaning closer now.

"Only the best Halloween ever! We are so getting a sugar high tonight!" Maddy grinned.

"Muggle candy? What's so great about muggle candy?" Isla asked, peering over as well.

"Everything," Violet smiled as well, closing the box before she rose from her spot at the table. "Come on then! Time for class!" she called out.

"What? But I want candy! Come on, Vi! Just one Spangle!"

"Not till tonight!" Violet replied, shoving the box in her bag with her books. It didn't really fit as it was quite large, but it would do until she could hide it away in her dorm after Potions.

"But…. CAAAAAANNNNDY!" Maddy wailed as she trailed behind her friend.


	3. Witch Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maddy and Vi join scouts.

Around the first week of November, Madeline and Violet found themselves at a meeting to join Witch Scouts. Both girls had been part of Girl Guides back home and were eager to find out what Witch Scouts were like. The meeting was being held by a few seventh years from various houses who were looking to recruit girls from younger years. The troop had been established at Hogwarts about twenty years ago, but Witch Scouts had been around since the early twentieth century shortly after Juliette Gordon Low had founded Girl Scouts in the United States. The seventh year students showed the potential recruits some photos and told stories about what they did throughout the year including crafts, spellwork, camping, and muggle-style survival techniques (in case they ever lost their wand). It didn't take much convincing for Madeline and Violet to decide to join. They even managed to convince Allison Longbottom to join as well. The three girls filled out all the forms necessary then were given a card stating the time and place of the first meeting.

The first meeting was a week after recruitment and was held in an unused classroom on the fourth floor. They were introduced to the other scouts and played a game intended to get to know others. Besides Maddy, Vi, and Allison, there were two Hufflepuff third years, two Gryffindor second years, and one other Ravenclaw first year who had joined. Total there were twenty-eight girls in the troop, and it was a mixture of houses. There was no separation of houses here though. Every girl worked with the other regardless of their house affiliation.

By the third meeting, the witch scouts had started learning magic-less survival skills starting with knot tying. They learned alpine butterfly knots, bowlines, clove hitches, double fisherman's knot, double overhands, figure eights, half hitches, square knots, and the various forms of lashing. However for some it was a little too easy. Violet had memorized all of the patterns for knots already back in Girl Guides. Her younger brothers had been in Boy Scouts too, which had caused a flurry of competitive knot tying in the Hayden household one summer.

However, being the diligent Ravenclaw she was, Violet didn't just sit idly while the others tied knots. Instead she started learning new knots from the book one of the older scouts had brought. She created a noose first and proudly showed it off to Madeline who was still struggling with the double fisherman's knot. "That's a bit creepy actually," Maddy commented.

"Only because of what it's notorious for!" Violet fired back. "It's just another version of a slip knot."

Violet undid the noose anyway though and started working on another. Maddy, in the meanwhile, had finally gotten the double fisherman's knot and was showing it to Allison when a loop of rope fell over her head and cinched around her shoulders. She was jerked backward slightly, but kept her balance. "What the…?" she exclaimed as she turned to see that Violet had created a lasso and had somehow managed to perfect throwing it as well. "Ravenclaws…" Maddy rolled her eyes as she pulled the rope off.

"What about Ravenclaws?" a fourth year with navy blue accents on her robes questioned indignantly.

"Nothing!" Maddy hurriedly said.

"No, I'm interested to hear," the girl had her arms crossed over her chest and her foot was tapping the floor impatiently.

A low chuckle came from behind Maddy before Vi spoke up to defend her friend. "She doesn't mean anything by it, Amy."

Amy looked over Maddy's shoulder to see Violet. "If you're sure…" she questioned as though making sure the younger girl didn't actually need her help.

"Yeah, Maddy's fine." Violet grinned.

Amy nodded and walked away to help another girl with knot tying. Maddy let out her breath and turned to face Vi. "You're forgiven."

"For what?"

"For lassoing me," Maddy rolled her eyes.

"I was just having fun!"

"Whatever…" Madeline was about to turn back to her knots when a second lasso came flying out of nowhere and fell over both girls. It pulled tight, jerking them together and making them stumble to the floor. Both girls shouted as they tipped over then let out a grunt as they hit the stone floor. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Sorry!" Allison Longbottom giggled, one hand covering her mouth the other still holding the end of the rope.


	4. School Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get revved up before a a quidditch match!

It was the most anticipated game of the season so far! Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Maddy was dressed in all green and silver with green stripes of paint on her cheeks under her eyes when she met Violet for breakfast in the Great Hall. The Ravenclaw rolled her eyes. "Going a little overboard aren't you?" she asked as they took seats at the Slytherin table.

However her question was answered when they saw that majority of the other Slytherins were also dressed for the game. "No such thing as overboard when it comes to supporting your team!" Maddy grinned as she loaded up her plate with scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast.

The Gryffindor table on the other side of the hall was also in the spirit as they started chanting:

"WHO ROCKS THE HOUSE?

I SAID THE LIONS ROCK THE HOUSE!

AND WHEN THE LIONS ROCK THE HOUSE

THEY ROCK IT ALL THE WAY DOWN!"

Maddy stood suddenly and started shouting back:

"WE'VE GOT SPIRIT YES WE DO!

WE'VE GOT SPIRIT HOW 'BOUT YOU?!

1-2-3-4 SHOVE THE LIONS OUT THE DOOR!

5-6-7-8 WE'VE GOT MORE THAN YOU CAN TAKE!"

Violet groaned and her head made a low thunk as it hit the table. "We can't let them win!" Maddy exclaimed.

Vi raised her head again and turned to face her friend, a blank expression on her face. "I don't know why I expected anything less of you."

"AW SHUCKS! HEY NOW! GRYFFINDORS GETTIN' DOWN!

WE GOT PRIDE, JUMP BACK

SHOW US WHERE IT'S AT

'CAUSE WHEN IT COMES TO WINNIN', WE'RE SECOND TO NONE!

'CAUSE WE KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE NUMBER ONE!"

"Oh no they didn't!" a Slytherin on the other side of the table stood up and several fifth years joined him when he started shouting:

"FROM THE EAST TO THE WEST

THE SNAKES ARE THE BEST!

WE'RE GONNA B-E-A-T 'EM

WE'RE GONNA B-U-S-T 'EM

BEAT 'EM, BUST 'EM

THAT'S OUR CUSTOM!

WE'RE GONNA READJUST 'EM!"

The Gryffindors were ready though with another cheer:

"1-2-3-4! WE DECLARE A CIVIL WAR!

5-6-7-8! WATCH US AS WE DOMINATE!"

This time Maddy and Allison started the cheer:

"IT'S WRITTEN IN THE STARS

THAT VICTORY IS OURS!

GRYFFINDORS DON'T PASS THE TEST,

THEY'RE NOT NUMBER ONE,

THEY'RE ONLY SECOND BEST!"

At that moment, a sixth year Gryffindor muggleborn walked in trailing a scarlet and gold cape. She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "WHAT TEAM!?"

To which all of the Gryffindor muggleborns and muggleborn Gryffindor supporters shouted back, "WILDCATS!"

"Aw crap," Maddy groaned.

"What?" Allison asked looking confused.

"They just won," Maddy gestured at the Gryffindors.

"What? How did they just win?"

"High School Musical," was all Maddy replied with.

Allison was quiet for a little bit, taking in the dejected look from the muggleborns and the confused looks from the purebloods. "What?"


	5. Let's Make Things Interesting

It was almost Christmas break and no one wanted to be studying or doing homework. However there was a test coming up in Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Ciprian had noticed his students' disinterest for the upcoming test and decided to take matters into his own hands. So when his students came to class the day before the test they found not a classroom, but an obstacle course. The Slytherins stood by the door staring at the room that was no longer even recognizable as their Defence Against the Dark Arts class. The desks and everything were still there, but the floor was now glowing a deep reddish color with swirls of black running through it. There was a clear path that led around the perimeter of the room, and along it were chairs that jumped up to block the path at random times, nets that fell from the ceiling to trap the runner, and one particular area involved a pack of pixies that the runner had to get through.

"What is this?" one of the Slytherins asked.

"It's your review for the day before the test tomorrow!" Professor Ciprian answered, his Romanian accent evident and a smile on his goateed face. "The beginning is here," he pointed at a step stool that allowed someone to easily get up on a desk. "And you have to follow the path, using the defence spells we've been learning in order to make it through. If you fall or in any way touch the floor, you have to start over."

"It's The Floor Is Lava! Advanced edition!" Madeline shouted out.

"What?" several Slytherin purebloods looked over at their peer.

"Never mind," she shook her head. "Muggle thing."

With that, Professor Ciprian started the obstacle course to show them the path as well as ideas on what defence spells would allow them to pass through certain areas. When he was finished, he'd made a full circuit of the room and wound up at the front of the class by his desk. "Okay! Who's first?" he shouted back to his class.

One by one, the Slytherins mounted the step stool and began the treacherous path that would lead them to the front of the room. Most of them were able to avoid the chairs, but the nets that fell from above were a bit more difficult. Several students wound up caught in the net and fell to the floor (of which a cushioning charm had been added so no one hurt themselves). Once the Slytherins began to pay more attention to what was above them as well as below they made it a bit farther, but then there were the pixies. The small blue pests managed to knock out every single student the first time through. Isla Desjardins was the first to make it past the pixies shortly followed by Allison Longbottom. Both girls managed to make it to the front of the room on only their third try through.

The rest of the Slytherins slowly joined them, but not without many grumbles about pixie tricksters. Once everyone in the class had made it through the obstacle course, Professor Ciprian had a wide grin on his class. "Excellent work everyone! I don't see why any of you would not pass tomorrow's exam with flying colors! You may go, but I just ask that you don't tell your peers about the obstacle course!"

The Slytherins left to go to lunch, each of them chattering excitedly about how they had done with the course. For some it had taken more than ten tries to get through. Madeline was excited to see how Violet would do. The Ravenclaws had Defence Against the Dark Arts later that afternoon.


	6. I Choose You Pikachu!

It started in the Great Hall. One of the third year Gryffindors was teasing one of the first year Hufflepuffs about carrying around a teddy bear. Admittedly, it was a bit odd for the Hufflepuff to be carrying around a teddy bear, but for the most part they'd been left alone. In fact the other Hufflepuffs defended her adamantly. The first year (Bethany) was on the autism spectrum, and so long as she had the teddy bear with her she was able to focus on things. In fact, Bethany was quite brilliant at potions. Far more advanced than most fourth years even. She was very impressive at transfiguration too.

Back to the story though, the Gryffindor had grabbed Bethany's teddy bear and was playing keep-away with it between him and another third year Gryffindor. After the fifth time missing the teddy bear, Bethany pulled out her cherry wood wand and pointed it at the teddy bear. However instead of casting a summoning charm, she cast a transfiguration spell that animated the teddy bear and caused it to attack the Gryffindor boy! The soft paws of the teddy bear did no damage to the boy, but it was relentless in its attack!

At that moment, one of the muggleborn Ravenclaw fifth years joined in the fray by transfiguring one of their school books into a Pikachu plushie. "PIKACHU! I CHOOSE YOU!" they shouted and the small plushie joined the teddy bear in their attack.

The other Gryffindor boy tried to make a get-a-way at that moment, but a Hufflepuff sixth year transfigured a bottle of ink into a Squirtle plushie and it began attacking the boy by spraying ink at him! From there the sudden battle grew. Nearly every muggleborn who knew the transfiguration spell used it to create a Pokemon plushie who then began attacking the two Gryffindor boys. There was Charizard, Eevee, Pidgeot, Mewtwo, Arcanine, Psyduck, Alakazam, Hypno, Sandslash, Ninetales, Poliwhirl, and Cubone (just to name a few).

It didn't stop there though. A Gryffindor prefect walked into the Great Hall then, and upon seeing what was happening, tried to call a ceasefire. The plushies continued though, unresponsive to the prefect's orders. It wasn't until Deputy Headmaster Bedivere cast a Finite Incantatum that things finally quieted down. The two Gryffindor boys who'd taken Bethany's teddy bear lay in the fetal position their arms covering their heads defensively. The story of what happened came slowly as everyone was trying to talk at once. Professor Bedivere managed to get the gist of it eventually though and held up both hands to quiet everyone down. "To the two boys who stole the teddy bear, twenty-five points from Gryffindor each and detention with me for the next two nights." Both boys groaned as well as several other Gryffindors. "Quiet!" Professor Bedivere shouted again. "And to everyone who participated in the plushie battle… one point from their respective house. Now everyone get back to where they're supposed to be before I change my mind!"

With that everyone scattered! Stories would fly for the next few weeks of the great Poke battle in the Great Hall, and many muggleborns who hadn't been there cried out in frustration at being left out. Meanwhile, many purebloods wondered what strange creatures the muggleborns were keeping as pets.


End file.
